


Birthday Cake

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, baking disasters are a topic in which i'm well versed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy's attempt at a cake goes a bit awry.





	Birthday Cake

It was horribly, horribly lopsided.

Lucy scrunched up her face at the imperfect dessert, her hopes for a pristine confection for Elfman’s birthday painfully dashed in front of her eyes.  She knew she should have practiced making the cake ahead of time, but she’d thought it wouldn’t be too difficult.

Well… she’d been proven very wrong on that count, and now there wasn’t any time left for her to make the attempt again.  At least the icing had turned out alright.

Or not, she realized as soon as she stuck a finger in it with the intent to taste test.  It was a bit hard, having been made too soon.  And she didn’t have the supplies to prepare a second batch or the know-how to salvage everything.

As far as failures went, it wasn’t the worst, but it was extremely embarrassing - especially given Elfman’s prowess in the baking department, as well as that of his sisters.

Maybe the icing would melt a little on the still hot cake, she decided.

The end result was a bit runny, and still rather sad to look at, but it made Lucy smile anyway, knowing what her boyfriend’s reaction would be.  At the very least, he’d probably enjoy the message in shaky piping that she had managed to fit atop the dessert.

Indeed, true to her expectations, the man was delighted, reading it off with a great smile upon his face.

_**Have A Manly Birthday, Elfman!** _

At least the cake tasted good.


End file.
